Productivity and precision are important aspects of machine tools. In view of sharply increased demands concerning production precision, process monitoring and workpiece testing are also further gaining in importance. Questions of profitability are also concerned in addition to precision.
It is a common approach to monitor a machine and the production process occurring therein in order to allow intervention in the case of an error, for example. There are processing machines for the production of gearwheels, for example, which are connected to a measuring machine in such a way that workpieces machined on the processing machine are transferred automatically to the measuring machine. The measuring machine then measures or tests the workpiece and can provide feedback to the processing machine in the case of deviations for example. This approach is known under the term closed-loop.